Shattering Confidence
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Tezuka fell in love with the wrong person at a time when he thought it was right.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattering Confidence**

**(Nirvash Serpentine)**

Tezuka never had a girlfriend. Yet it doesn't mean that he's totally oblivious to the stares and audible murmurs that people of the opposite gender 'intentionally' throws at him, hoping perhaps to be graced with his attention which is usually reserved for people whom he valued most. He understands them – and this is all the more reason why he always puts up a façade that separates him from women without losing his composure and social respect to those who admired him. All he wanted was for them to understand him as well; though by heart, Tezuka knew it would be way so close to impossible. He was, after all, Kunimitsu Tezuka; - Seigaku's pillar of support.

As he went inside their homeroom class, everything happened just like how he imagined and expected it to be. Greetings of 'good morning', collective gasps from few of his female classmates at the far end corner of the room, followed by chatters and laughters – obviously his admirers, and of course, there were those scornful look from other guys, who seemed to 'hate' him for some reasons which Tezuka knew came out of envy or jealousy.

But nothing among these routinary situations fascinated him much like how a certain blue-eyed boy does everytime Tezuka sees him staring at the Sakura tree right outside their classroom. Head resting on one hand, as one leg crossed over the other which was swinging to and fro. It was a thing Tezuka had always admired…a type of simplicity that always brings calmness in his heart.

But then,….Fuji never ever became simple..- one thing Tezuka was aware of but a fact that is always buried down to somewhere else everytime they're together.

_"I've heard rumors that Yuka is planning to propose to you this Valenitnes..hmm…let's see…she's the captain of our girl's tennis team and shares the same interest as you do, Tezuka….I think you'd make – "_

_"She'll never do that."_ Came Tezuka's abrupt reply.

_"Oh…I see.."_

_"..and don't believe in rumors,..because they're usually not true."_

Fuji's smile widened as he looked at his captain straight in the eyes. Tezuka fought back Fuji's taunting glare but decided to withdraw as he felt himself suddenly went out of breath, which apparently became his habit everytime he sees 'those' eyes.

_"It's quite unusual of you to speak of that way, Tezuka-buchou….Mind if you tell me the real score?"_ Fuji teased.

_"I don't see the reason for me to explain myself."_

And with that their conversation ended.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Tezuka laid down his bed, he thought of the conversation he just had with Fuji.<p>

_"Yuka Fumito."_ …Tezuka unconsciously muttered as he recalled how the said lady easily defeated Inui and Momoshiro in two different single matches during the joint training camp they had last month. Those were utterly one-sided matches, with Yuka effortlessly tearing apart Inui's data and Momoshiro's dunk smashes.

She's strong, independent, focused and a passionate person. And Tezuka concluded that indeed, rumors are far from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines Day:

"See me at the front gate. After practice." – Y.F.

Tezuka frowned as he folded back the piece of paper where the message was written. Yuka Fumito. No matter how he thinks about it, his brain just doesn't want to believe what other people deemed as real when it comes to their relationship. The mere thought of it brought a painful jolt on Tezuka's head. It just can't happen…he knew it can't happen.

Tezuka's day ended with the worst headache ha ever had for months. Aside from the fact that he had to deal with whatever Yuka had said, he also had to exhaust all the remaining patience he had just to settle the commotion within the tennis courts as girls flocked their way towards the regulars, (the very reason why he hated Valentines..). Never mind the utmost diplomacy ha had to exercise to make his 'male' sempais understand that the girls tennis club is up to entering the regional competition and has to double their efforts in practicing. Tezuka did manage to settle everything in place, just like how he always does. As a result however, he earned all those disapproving remarks from guys who thought that he was way too strict and inconsiderate for such serene moments like Valentines day….but then again, it's not like he cared at all.

"_So Yuka did propose to you.."_ Fuji said faking an almost surprised tone of voice which didn't convince Tezuka a bit.

The not-so-in-the-mood captain continued fixing his locker and tried to ignore Fuji's scrutinizing glare which he could feel even if he turned his back at him. It's no use to explain himself, anyway. Fuji wouldn't care of whatever he says in defense of his side. Not after he saw the _'note'._

"_So does that mean we can't go home together now?"_ Fuji asked, unmindful of how his captain was avoiding him. He originally planned to tease Tezuka…but as to how the atmosphere between them changed upon bringing up the topic, Fuji thought he'll have to reserve everything later. Yes, he enjoys teasing Tezuka. But not when the captain's in the worst of moods.

Silence.

As Tezuka finished packing up his things, he sighed and calmly turned to face the other guy.

"_Nobody asked you to go home with me in the first place, Fuji…so you may go ahead anytime you'd like. …I don't mind."_

If Fuji was even stunned with Tezuka's piercing words, it didn't show…for his lovely smile eventually managed to conceal every drop of emotion that might betray him in front of his most valued _'friend'._

"_See you around then."_ Fuji said without faltering his perfectly woven smile.

The blue-eyed boy fled the scene, without even noticing his tennis racquet that laid discarded on the floor. If only Fuji realized he dropped it upon hearing Tezuka's words….he might as well realized soon enough how he brought so much pain to his captain with those pretentious smiles. If only he did…but it didn't…and it only left Tezuka thinking whether or not he pushed the other guy too much.

2:00 a.m.

…and Fuji Syusuke, of all people laid wide awake on his bed. Cold stare fixed on the ceiling as his mind drifted off to some places he never dared or even thought of before….that was before he learned how careless he was for letting himself be captured by his captain's charm. As crazy as it may seem for a person whim others consider as genius, but Fuji had admitted, not long after their singles match during the ranking selections for the National tournament, that indeed, he's in love with their captain…and for the first time in his life, he learned how it feels like to be left out with nothing but pain.

2:30 a.m.

…and mighty Fuji Syusuke realized how useless it is to force himself to sleep when his mind's wandering off to distant continents. He sighed in surrender and walked off his bed. He smiled as he remembered one article he read from reader's digest which said that if you woke up between 2:00-3:00 am, someone must be looking at you. He doesn't mind if it's Tezuka…..but he never believed that though.

"_It's partly true…since the moon's looking at me.."_ Fuji thought as he opened the glass door of his room leading to the balcony.

Full moon, plus the silence plus the soft touch of the wind against his skin made Fuji feel more depressed and empty than ever. He didn't even knew if it was his depression or his feeling of emptiness which made him look up at the moon as if everything he's been looking for was there. He just felt like doing it.

He instinctively closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air of dawn…he smiled, a real smile this time when he recognized the familiar scent….a fresh and cold scent…yet one which brings a unique warmth from within…_Tezuka's scent.._

Fuji abruptly opened his eyes as if struck by a sudden realization. Tezuka. It was then at that moment when he caught a glimpse of a human figure shedded by a tree just down across from where he was standing.

"_Tezuka…"_


	3. Chapter 3

The tensai stared back at the pair of hazel-brown eyes which was looking straight on his blue orbs. He blinked his eyes several times to make sure that he's not hallucinating…because he plainly found it weird.

_"Fuji.."_ Tezuka uttered as a response.

Fuji visibly flinched at the sound of Tezuka's voice calling his name. This, he thought, was no longer any illusion. The tensai swallowed the lump on his throat and tried to release the breath which he was unconsciously holding. Without any second thoughts, he ran down their house, unmindful of whether he awaken Yuuta and Yumiko on the process. Whatever reason there was for Tezuka to come, not to mention the fact that the other guy was still on his uniform, Fuji knew they need to talk….he just knew.

_"Tezuka!"_ he blurted out as he opened the front door.

_"What are you – "_

_"You left your racquet."_

Silence.

_"Oh."_

Silence.

_"You could have just dropped this off after school…not this time.."_

_"Yuka and I had to discuss something very important…..for practice schedules."_ Tezuka explained. The last part was a lie though.

Fuji raised a brow in disbelief and slight sarcasm.

_"…and you really need to spend the whole night discussing 'our' schedules..that's so generous of you captain…"_

He sounded sarcastic…and both of the guys were aware of it. Yet, nobody cared.

_"Come in."_ Fuji finally said after several moments of awkward silence.

Tezuka followed the other guy inside without a word. He remained silent even as Fuji handed him a cup of coffee. Fuji knew his captain doesn't drink coffee, yet for some unknown reasons, which Fuji found weird, Tezuka silently took a sip from his cup.

_"Fuji..I want to ask you few things.."_

If not of the hot sensation Fuji felt on his hand while holding his own cup of coffee, he would definitely come into conclusion that he's dreaming. Tezuka, visiting him at dawn and willfully drinking a cup of_ 'black'_ coffee was weird enough. How much more if 'that' same person, the usually silent, serious, cold,…etc…wants to initiate a conversation?

Weird…though not impossible.

_"Go ahead."_ Fuji agreed taking another sip of coffee from his cup.

_"How do you see Fumito?"_

Another weird stuff.

Fuji looked at Tezuka in amusement…almost in disbelief for that matter. So that was it?

_"Tezuka..did you just – "_

_"I was asking of your opinion on Yuka Fumito.."_

_"Well, yeah..I mean how would you want me to…*sigh*.."_ Fuji was lost.

He understood 'clearly' what his captain was asking…and yet he's confused…and disappointed…and hurt?

Silence.

_"Do you like her?"_ Tezuka asked coolly.

Fuji heaved a sigh and sarcastically giggled as if what his captain asked was way too out of order. Thus, impossible. He couldn't believe this. He doesn't want to believe this..

_"Buchou…why are you – "_

_"You didn't answer my question yet."_ Tezuka countered.

_"I don't want to."_

_"Why."_ Tezuka retorted more like of a command than a question.

Silence…followed by another sigh from Fuji.

_"Fine…Yes."_

Tezuka frowned.

_"Yes what?"_

_"I like her."_

"I see."

Silence.

_"I have to go now. Thanks."_

Fuji smirked.

_"You're not being fair."_

Tezuka frowned.

_"…you see…you're not giving me any chances to explain my side…that's utterly unfair for me, captain.."_

Tezuka gave out a tired smile and Fuji was sure that his heart skipped a bit on that.

_"I guess I already know."_

..and then Tezuka went out.

* * *

><p>The morning that followed brought intense headache to Fuji. Aside from the fact the he didn't get any sleep the other night, his mind as well got too preoccupied with Tezuka's unusual behavior….and glorious smile. Fuji smiled at the thought.<p>

_"So Tezuka really smiles at times, huh?"_

Tezuka on the other hand displayed no signs of stress even as he took up the brain-wacking exam in Trigonometry class. And just like with any other days, he went through his routinary tasks smoothly.

_"So have you thought about what I said?"_

_"I did."_ came Tezuka's abrupt and sharp reply towards Yuka who was comfortably seated across him. Arms crossed in front of her chest and emerald green eyes staring intently back on his stoic face.

_"And?"_

_"I still don't see the point why I should do it."_ Tezuka countered with a frown. It's not just the flow of their conversation that he practically didn't like. It's the fact that they're talking 'publicly' inside the school cafeteria….and those obviously amused and awed stares by their co-students, apparently astounded with the view of the two most beautiful creatures in Seigaku, were like daggers stabbing them in open daylight. Tezuka never, ever enjoyed too much attention.

_"The point? Why? Do I still need to spell out what's obvious?"_ Yuka sarcastically asked.

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he adjusted the rim of his glasses. This is going to be difficult.

_"There is no need."_

This time, it's Yuka's turn to frown. Few silent moments passed and the way they sat across each other, with Yuka still throwing him those piercing glares made the situation more awkward. It even draw more pair of curious eyes from other students…..and Tezuka, being Tezuka, didn't like it. After few more moments of silence, Yuka finally gave in.

_"Stay away from Fuji."_ she warned, giving emphasis to each word.

_"Eh….You should have told me that instead of Tezuka…"_

Tezuka and Yuka visibly flinched and instinctively turned towards the owner of the gentle voice.

Fuji.

The blue-eyed boy gave an apologetic smile.

_"I really didn't mean to steal your time with Tezuka, Fumito-san….Hontou ni gomen nasai."_ Fuji sincerely said, hiding with all effort all other unnecessary emotions he felt inside.

_"….it's not Tezuka's fault."_ he added.

Both tennis captains fell silent.

Fuji surely got it all….wrong.

With Tezuka, feeling worried about the sudden turn of events and Yuka, feeling horrified about the encounter, everything felt really, really wrong. Yuka silently gritted her teeth. 'I'm not interested with Tezuka!' she wanted to shout…..but of course…there was her mighty PRIDE…which unfortunately had its own way of working things out.

_"No offense Fuji…I'm just a bit possessive."_

Tezuka raised a brow on that.

Fuji's smile widened, as if he understood the point all along. He turned his attention to Tezuka without faltering his perfect smile.

_"See you around."_


	4. Chapter 4

Headache.

Too much headache for Tezuka to bear.

And the cause?

_Yuka Fumito._

Of all the people, why did it have to be her?

Maybe he expected a lot from the woman whose skills in tennis were unquestionable. Maybe…but damn it! Yuka is outstanding!...a fact Tezuka had admitted…with slight disappointment.

Ring.

Tezuka almost jumped out of bed as he heard the ring of his phone. Unlikely-a manifestation that he's not in the best of moods.

_"Yes?"_ Tezuka answered without checking who the caller was.

_"Hi._"

Fuji? The stoic captain cleared his throat before bringing back the usual composure he has when to talking to people.

_"Earlier ,….was a disaster..don't you think?"_ Fuji asked..and Tezuka could picture out how the tensai's face was graced with 'that' smile…again.

_"Ah.._"

_"So did Fumito –_ "

_"Nothing's going on between us, Fuji._"

"_Tezuka…_"

Fuji heard Tezuka's deep sigh from the other line, and he knew that further conversation would not be a very good idea.

_"See you tomorrow….oyasumi.._" Fuji finally said.

It took few seconds before Tezuka gave out a reply and Fuji thought that the line was temporarily cut off.

_"Oyasumi…..Syusuke._" Tezuka said.

Fuji stared in space with wide eyes. '_Syusuke?_' Did he just hear Tezuka say…..Syusuke? No, no….that must be –

_"Fuji?"_ Tezuka called out from the other line.

_"H-hai._"

_"Gomen.._"

Fuji wondered.

"_…for hurting you…I mean…when I drove you away…that was…well…sorry.."_ Tezuka slightly stammered, still in the coolest way.

_"I understand._"

Silence.

_"Fuji._"

_"Hai._"

Silence.

_"…don't ever fake a smile….again.."_

Silence.

…and the line was cut off.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were the best for Fuji. Everything between him and Tezuka went back to normal, and even Yuka seemed to completely don't care as she didn't even showed herself whenever both guys are together. Fuji's fine with it. He's just not sure if it was fine with Tezuka as well….and then, 'that' unexpected thing happened.<p>

_"Game, Fumito, 7 games to 5!"_ announced the umpire after an almost two hours of drawn-out tennis match between Yuka and Fuji.

_"I warned you that I'd win."_

_"Ah…"_ came Fuji's short reply as he shook Yuka's hand.

_"I think your determination not to lost Tezuka was greater than my will to have you break up with him…gomen…I really shouldn't have drag you into – "_

Yuka cut him off with a sharp glare.

_"You're the one who'll be staying away from Tezuka, Fuji….and he was telling you the truth when he said that nothing's going on between the two of us."_ Yuka declared as she grabbed her duffel bag and hoisted it on her shoulder.

Fuji stared Yuka in confusion and slight annoyance.

_"So what's the point of having me stay away from him, then?"_ he asked.

Yuka heavily sighed and brushed away few strands of hair that covered her face before finally facing Fuji with her intelligent green eyes.

_"The point. Well, it just so happened that I like you so much and that my eyes hurt when I see you two together. Now if you still think you've convinced everybody that you're just friends, then might as well consider me a lost lamb who knows what's true and who'll never ever join the flock….See the point now, Syusuke Fuji?"_

..and then Yuka left.

Fuji stood still on where he was originally standing, processing what he just heard. Yuka likes him, and Fuji wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad news. Maybe both. Good news since nothing's really going on between her and Tezuka. Bad news, because Yuka's attracted to him.

_"Complicated."_ Fuji muttered as he gathered his things and headed home.

* * *

><p>Few days later…<p>

_"Anything wrong, Yuka-buchou?.."_ a gentle feminine voice teased.

Yuka didn't bother to look back at the owner of the voice, and focused instead her gaze at a 'certain' person inside the tennis court. She was currently watching the men's tennis team from her classroom at the 2nd floor, and was in some thoughts when her visitor entered. An interruption.

Yuka could now hear the footsteps of the intruder coming close, but still didn't move an inch.

_"You wouldn't get anything done if you keep on staring Fuji's – "_ the other gal stopped whatever she was about to say upon realizing the object of Yuka's stare.

Silence.

_"Back-off."_ came the other gal's voice which sounded more like a threat than a command.

Yuka smirked. She could feel those piercing black eyes which usually frightens most of the members of the women's tennis team, looking straight at her – _glaring_.

Zakuro Amane.

The 2nd year trump card of the women's tennis team. The person whose skills in tennis is 2nd to hers. _'Difficult to handle',_ as what Oishi commented during one of their joint practices.

_"Tezuka-sama is mine."_ Zakuro once again warned, glare still fixed on her captain.

Yuka sighed as she withdrew her stare from Tezuka's figure and faced her teammate.

_"Pardon?_"

"_I believe I warned you not to lay your eyes on Tezuka-sama,,_"

Yuka slightly tilted her head as if in deep thought.

_"You did?_"

Zakuro answered her with a frown.

_"Fine."_ Yuka finally answered, dismissing any argument.

Just as she was about to go out, Zakuro grabbed her wrist, which Yuka then pulled away.

_"Amane, this isn't one thing we – "_

_"You were confident when you said that you wouldn't let Tezuka-sama get through you and Fuji. I assume that confidence still stands._"

_"Of course._" Yuka immediately interjected, feeling a bit annoyed now.

_"Good."_

Silence.

_"I'll go ahead."_ Yuka finally said as she headed outside.

She heaved a sigh and leaned against the door the moment she closed it.

Headache.

* * *

><p><em>Lie.<em>

Zakuro was more than convinced that Yuka lied to her. She stared back at Tezuka's figure down the court, and clinched her fists.

_Never._ Never will she allow 'anybody' to intervene. Even if 'that' is Yuka.

Carried away with the depth of her own thoughts, and the silent jealousy and desperation that was building up inside her, Zakuro Amane didn't notice how she was now looking straight on Tezuka's pair of brown eyes….she never noticed…

_Tears._

Zakuro brought her hand to her face as if to confirm. She glanced back in panic to the tennis court…and there she saw Tezuka - looking up at her..with those eyes….jaded with confusion..and _worry_?

As if by instinct, Zakuro immediately took some steps backward to hide herself from the captain's view. She stared in space in wide horror as the encounter hit her.

_CRAP_.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

As disappointing as this may seem, but I'm ending this story on this chapter.

True. A nice plot could be made right after this, so I decided to do I sequel. As of the moment though, that's it for "Shattering Confidence".

Thank for the read!

N.S.C.M.


End file.
